Frost Dream
Fairy Maiden Frost Dream 'is the direct disciple of Empyrean Divine Dream. The truth was that even the title of direct disciple was insufficient to describe her status in Divine Dream Palace. She was the Saintess of Divine Dream Palace, the chosen successor of Empyrean Divine Dream. Frost Dream was synonymous with icy cold perfection, a profound and untouchable woman. In the Divine Realm, she was the dream lover of countless young elites. She is know by few individuals as the reincarnation avatar of Divine Dream. She was present during the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting and had even achieved first place in it. Description A blue-clothed girl with the looks of a fairy that had fallen from the heavens, elegant and unstained by the mortal world. She appeared to be 16-17 years old. Her stature was slender and fluid like an ice sculpture, proud and tall, like a goddess fallen down from the highest heavens. Her fingers were thin and long, her entire body exuded a holy and sanctified aura, a faint haze covered her entire body. Her skin was as pure and white as snow and her every breath exuded charm and beauty. Every single movement of hers caused a bit of ephemeral starlight to sprinkle down, seeming holy and inviolable. Her figure was tall and outstanding, and her entire body exuded a sacred and sacrosanct atmosphere, making anyone near her feel inferior. She appeared together with Xiao Moxian and she herself was a perfect and formidable young woman. Her name was heart-stopping; she was Fairy Frost Dream! She could be said to be the proudest daughter under heaven, having been the Saintess of the Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. Usually, she is cold an indifferent towards others like a god disdaining mortals as if they were ants. Background As the chief disciple of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, this person must possess transcendent divine mights. At the very least, they would know the self-created transcendent divine might that Empyrean Divine Dream herself created! Moreover, growing up, this person must have used the absolute best of all resources. Compared with Lin Ming, besides the Magic Cube that he still wasn’t able to activate on his own, she would be no worse than he was in any other aspect. As for having a monstrous talent and perception, there was no need to mention these things. These were the most basic advantages that an Empyrean descendant would possess. Techniques [[Divine Dream|'Divine Dream Space]] The Divine Dream Space is a wonderous technique formed from the highest laws of the soul forging system. This is a space that only Frost Dream and Divine Dream belongs to and only dream-type martial artists could hope to utilize it. The concept of the technique is that if this space is a ‘dream’, then the user would be the ‘dreamer’. Within this space, everything falls under the users control. If one wants light, then there will be light. If one wants darkness, there will be darkness. If one wants to summon soul beasts, there will be soul beasts. Within the dream, the user becomes god. As long as anyone enters this separate space, all must bow to the will of the user! Thus, it could be seen that the divine dream space was an absolutely terrifying domain. The divine dream space was an absolutely terrifying domain. Compared to this domain, those little illusion tricks that Frost Moon, Frost Charm and the other disciples of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace displayed were insignificant. It could be imagined that this was a core secret technique of Empyrean Divine Dream’s dream-type martial arts. Non-direct disciples like Frost Charm and Frost Moon simply didn’t have the chance to learn the divine dream space. Or, perhaps they didn’t have the ability to do so. After displaying the divine dream space, Frost Dream was at her most horrifying. Within her divine dream space, she is invincible. If she can make a divine wall, she can also make divine swords, divine spears, and anything else she wishes. Whether it is attack or defense, she has reached the limit in all aspects! The great strength of the divine dream space was that it could create anything. It was simply a perfect offensive and defensive system! However, even though this Divine Dream Domain is the dreamland of Divine Dream, and although Divine Dream is like a god within this space, it is still impossible for one to create anything they wish or manipulate the Laws as they please. Otherwise, one simply would have needed to imagine an Empyrean or a True Divinity and the enemy would have instantly lost! In detail, whether it was nightmare beasts that were created, or divine walls, or massive hands, the truth is that these things do not come from thin air… rather, the user uses a special type of energy that exists within the divine dream space to form them. This is called divine dream energy, and everything that surpasses the upper limits of this energy cannot be created. Dreamsoul Immortal Melody Her hand stroked the zither and her fingers nimbly plucked at the strings. All sorts of incomparably marvelous and gorgeous sounds came into existence. These sounds gathered around Frost Dream, transforming into an extremely beautiful drawing. This was a lush, verdant forest. Snow-capped mountains appeared in the distance. It was the beginning of spring, and with the melting of snow and ice, streams of bubbling water flowed down into springs. At this time it was already night. A round full moon hung high in the skies, sprinkling the world with a cold and alluring moonlight, wrapping the universe in strands of mercurial silver. This beautiful scene was mesmerizing to the eyes, leaving one besotted. It was unimaginable that such a beautiful scene could be used to kill others. n the mortal world, there were extremely skilled zither musicians who could use their songs to express the complex feelings and scenery of stories. They could use their music to depict beautiful images, making others feel fully immersed. But in the world of martial arts, a musician with a deep cultivation could truly possess the ability to transform that zither song into the most beautiful scenery. No longer was the imagination of the audience required. Rather, this scene clearly appeared. The zither music formed a domain, manifesting all the emotions and beauty of that song. This was the Immortal Melody Pure Lands! But, it’s not that simple… this isn’t just the Immortal Melody Pure Lands. Rather, Frost Dream has used the divine dream space and superimposed that with the Immortal Melody Pure Lands, creating a whole new domain, a domain that has a might which far surpasses the original divine dream space! This is a truly terrifying domain! Now, what Frost Dream is playing is not the sounds of the zither but sounds of the Dao! The Divine Dream Domain was originally a dreamland domain skill, except that it was able to substantialize those dreams into reality. As for the Immortal Melody Pure Lands, it was also the same. It was able to substantialize illusions. With both complementing each other, once combined, their strength was hard to imagine. Of course, wanting to fully fuse them together was extremely difficult. Unless one was extremely gifted, it was impossible to combine domain skills. Dream Interpretation Scripture In that moment, mystical dreamland energy gathered in front of Frost Dream, condensing together into a thick tome.Chapter 1324 – Two Unrivalled Geniuses As she gently opened this tome, Frost Dream clearly said, “Dream Interpretation Scripture!” Dreams represented a person’s desires. The power of divine dream was in truth a type of the power of faith. When the power of faith of all living beings came together, this power would be terrifying. In that instant, an incomparably powerful strength of the Divine Dream Law enveloped Frost Dream. Divine dream marks flew out from her body, spinning around, wildly dancing in the air.Chapter 1325 – Dream Interpretation Scripture Frost Dream floated in the skies, the Dream Interpretation Scripture in her hands. An unbelievable strength wildly surged outwards, flooding the entire martial field. For those martial artists' with weaker cultivations, as they heard the sounds of the Dream Interpretation Scripture, all of them developed infinite admiration and trust towards Frost Dream in their hearts. At that moment, to them, Frost Dream seemed like a true god living in the world. Facing Frost Dream’s Dream Interpretation Scripture, they had no strength to resist at all. In their hearts, deep within their spiritual sea, there was a thread that was resonating with Frost Dream. This power of their thoughts emerged from their bodies, gathering towards Frost Dream. This was the power of hope and also the power of faith. When people believed in an existence without reservation, they would devote their power of faith to it. Even a mortal’s power of faith could not be underestimated. Several mortals gathered together naturally weren’t worthy of mentioning, but with trillions of mortals gathered together, their collective power of faith was no less than that of a Holy Lord or World King. Many people were willing to bow and worship Frost Dream, offering their own faith power to her. Endless amounts of faith power began to gather towards Frost Dream. This faith power came not just from the heroic young elites present, but also from the countless lives from different planes and worlds, all of them drawn in and catering to Frost Dream’s voice. Ability A tremendous power of faith gathered together into a phantom in front of Frost Dream. This phantom had faintly similar features to Frost Dream, exuding a holy aura from all over just like a profound immortal goddess from the highest heavens, looking down at the world with contempt. This was a spiritual god formed from the power of hope from all living creatures, condensed from their very thoughts! It carries with it a terrifying will. Ordinary Laws and domains simply cannot resist the force of it. Thus, it can be used to repel all other supernatural abilities! [[Divine Dream Heavenly Palace|'Ruling Spirit Art']] By pouring one’s battle spirit into weapons, these weapons could be controlled to kill someone from afar. This type of cultivation method was not just variations of the Ruling Spirit Art. Rather, they could be classified into a separate system, which were battle spirit arcane skills. These sorts of arcane skills seemed simple but the truth was that they were varied and extremely tricky to learn. A normal martial artist was limited to controlling two or three weapons, but a martial artist with this ability could utilize various weapons to deal with opponents. Divine Dream Heavenly Palace’s Ruling Spirit Art was a variation martial skill created by Empyrean Divine Dream. Although it wasn’t a transcendent divine might, it was still an extremely high level skill that had tremendously demanding requirements on one’s battle spirit. Whenever she uses this ability, a gold lotus mark would appear from between her eyebrows; this was her battle spirit. Items Empyrean spirit treasure - Ice Blue Lotus(?) * Whenever she uses the Divine Dream Space, a snow white lotus would appear beneath Frost Dream’s feet. This ice lotus shimmered, crystal clear, just as if it were made of glass. This ice lotus seemed ordinary, but it was in truth anything but that. This lotus was Frost Dream’s weapon. * It was said during the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm that this ice blue lotus in particular was an Empyrean treasure personally refined by Divine Dream. Dreamsoul It appeared to be an ice blue zither. The shimmering translucent zither seemed as if it were carved from the purest crystal. 18 strings were tightened on the zither, gleaming with a cold light. This zither exuded a mysterious and unspeakable aura, as if the soul of a sleeping goddess were hidden within it. This was the zither used in playing the Dreamsoul Immortal Melody. Trivia * In Divine Dream Heavenly Palace, all disciples of Frost Dream’s generation had the surname Frost, but, only the top disciple had the qualifications to be called ‘Dream’. This was where Frost Dream’s name originated from.Chapter 1282 – Easily Passing Qualification * Frost Dream was the successor to Empyrean Divine Dream and also the current Saintess of Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. In the future there was an extremely high chance she would become an Empyrean!Chapter 1260 – Dragon Fang, Defeated Of course, this was disregarding her being Divine Dreams incarnation. References Category:Divine Dream Heavenly Palace Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Incarnation Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant